Paweł Kamiński
Paweł Kamiński 'is a Polish brickfilmer. He is known for LEGO music videos for ''Toy Food and LEGO House, and also for the Polish-language Star Wars series REBELS.Paweł Kamiński's YouTube channel He is one of the first Polish brickfilmers on YouTube to be known outside of Poland. He was one of administrators of the Polish brickfilming website WMBF.WMBF profile Filmography | 2008 || Aliens || |- | 2008 || Attack of the Skeleton || |- | 2008 || The Power Of The Daleks 'Montage Clip'' || |- | 2008 || R2-D2 vs. Dalek || |- | 2008 || Daleks in Manhattan 'Montage Clip'' || |- | 2008 || UFO || |- | 2008 || Extermination || |- | 2008 || LEGO Song || Also known as LEGO House |- | 2008 || TALENT || Unfinished and never officially published |- | 2008 || ''101' Uses for a LEGO Stud #7: Weapon || |- | 2008 || Funny situations || |- | 2008 || 101' Uses for a LEGO Stud #18: Button || |- | 2008 || REBELS Ep.I Fałszywy Mike || |- | 2008 || LEGO Wall-E || |- | 2008 || REBELS - Kollegro || Unfinished |- | 2008 || REBELS Ep.II Roślinka || |- | 2008 || REBELS Ep.III Lazer! || |- | 2008 || BLOCK Man || |- | 2008 || Fred - Trailer || |- | 2009 || BRAINZ !!! || |- | 2009 || Wii vs. PS3 || |- | 2009 || Cinpoinous || Dictionary Series film |- | 2009 || Scary Movie 3 'Montage Clip || |- | 2009 || The Abduction || Unfinished |- | 2009 || ''101 Uses for a LEGO Stud #0: Stud'' || |- | 2009 || REBELS - New intro || |- | 2009 || Lemon Demon - Toy Food in LEGO! || |- | 2009 || Ouch || A tribute to Zach Macias and a recreation of Hypothetical Possibilities' set and style |- | 2009 || Test - Man || |- | 2009 || ''101 Ways a Minifig can FAIL at life #21 Tree Fail'' || Winner of Best Animation in Richard Van De Steenoven's 101 series Screened at BrickFlix 2011? |- | 2010 || Knock Knock! in LEGO! || |- | 2010 || Secret ending of: "Knock Knock! in LEGO!" || Edited in 2013 and never officially published |- | 2010 || Beware of Tatooine || |- | 2010 || ''Dane Cook Gets Sorted By A Pkmovies92'' || |- | 2010 || REBELS Ep.IV ...A wy znowu? || |- | 2010 || Running Into A Wall And Making A Dent || "Running Into a Wall and Making a Dent" Animation Challenge second place winner |- | 2011 || The Poo || The Four Monkeys' "Walk This Way" Contest Best Walk Cycle winner |- | 2011 || X-MASS || |- | 2013 || Dlaczego? || KostkowyKonkurs Bartolinirozy first place winner |- | 2015 || edish stuff || A small tribute to Paweł's friend "CrazyEd" |- | 2019 || LEGO Star Wars: The MANDALORIAN - Official Trailer || Co-production with Karol Pikuła and Kamil Adam Janko |- References Category:Polish brickfilmers